Cedarstar
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown illness |deputy=Cedarpelt |leader=Cedarstar |starclan resident=Cedarstar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |succeededby1=Raggedstar |livebooks=''Goosefeather's Curse, ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''The Ultimate Guide}} Cedarstar is a very dark gray tom with a white underbelly, amber eyes, and a muzzle gray with age. Cedarstar was a ShadowClan leader in the forest territories. He was originally deputy under Houndstar as Cedarpelt. As leader, Cedarstar was shown to care for the well-being of his Clan. He led his Clan into battle against the rats at the Carrionplace for food, allowed Red and Boulder to join the Clan, and welcomed Yellowfang as his medicine cat. After Stonetooth, his deputy, retired to the elders' den, Cedarstar appointed Raggedpelt as deputy. Cedarstar died due to illness and joined the ranks of StarClan. He was present for Raggedstar's, Brokenstar's and Tigerstar's leadership ceremonies and expressed regret for Brokenstar's bloodshed. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Cedarstar is pointed out by Stagleap to Tallpaw at his first Gathering. He is seen jumping up to join his fellow leaders, Pinestar and Heatherstar on the Great Rock. When Heatherstar returns to the Great Rock, Cedarstar, Heatherstar, Pinestar, and Hailstar begin the Gathering. Cedarstar is the first to report, telling the Clans that ShadowClan is well, that one of their queens, Silverflame, has given birth to three healthy kits, that prey is plentiful, and greenleaf has been kind to their Clan. He then steps back and allows ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar to come forward. :When Talltail is traveling through ShadowClan's territory, he thinks that the patrol will haul him to Cedarstar. :During the battle between ShadowClan and WindClan, Cedarstar yowls for his Clan to attack, charging up the slope. He is seen wrestling with Dawnstripe after Talltail evades Blizzardwing's attack, while Newtspeck nips at Dawnstripe's paws. Cedarstar looms over Dawnstripe as she writhes, and after this, the ShadowClan leader is pushed off of her by Shrewclaw and Talltail. :Cedarstar is then attacked by Shrewclaw and he snarls that it is for his mother. The WindClan warrior slices the leader's cheek, a blow that hits so hard Cedarstar crashes to the ground. Talltail is at first shocked by Shrewclaw's savagery but dives in to help his Clanmate, and together they deal swipes to the ShadowClan leader. Newtspeck yowls her leader's name, and rushes to help Cedarstar, dragging Shrewclaw off. Redclaw pins him down as the dark gray tom tries to get up, but he breaks free. Defeated, he calls for a retreat, and he and his warriors flee for the tunnel. Yellowfang's Secret :Cedarstar is first mentioned in the book when Yellowkit is playing with her littermates, pretending that the elders are WindClan warriors. She attempts to sound as dignified as her Clan leader. Before the apprentice ceremonies of Raggedkit and Scorchkit, Cedarstar is seen emerging from his den, which is beneath an oak tree. He bounds across the clearing and jumps onto the Clanrock, yowling for a Clan meeting. :Looking down at the two kits, Cedarstar begins to state that they are gathered but is cut off when Yellowkit starts wriggling. She proclaims to Brightflower that she has a thorn in her paw, but when Brightflower sees nothing, she snaps to her kit to stop fussing and listen to Cedarstar. Beginning once more, Cedarstar declares that they are gathered for one of the most important ceremonies-the apprentice ceremonies. He says that Raggedkit and Scorchkit are currently at their sixth moon and are ready to begin their training. :Cedarstar beckons Raggedkit forward with his tail and chooses Brackenfoot to become his mentor. The leader states that Brackenfoot is ready for another apprentice and will mentor Raggedpaw, adding that he trusts Brackenfoot to pass all his skills and loyalty down to him. Brackenfoot dips his head, meowing that Cedarstar can trust him. As Raggedpaw and Brackenfoot head toward the edge of the circle, Cedarstar calls Scorchkit forward, his mentor being Crowtail. Cedarstar claims that Crowtail has proven herself as a warrior and that he knows she will pass on all her knowledge to Scorchpaw. :Cedarstar appears again for Yellowkit's, Nutkit's, and Rowankit's apprentice ceremonies to make sure his Clan is well defended during leaf-bare. He names Finchflight Rowanpaw's mentor, Amberleaf Nutpaw's mentor, and Deerleap Yellowpaw's mentor. During the apprentices' first day, they encounter Cedarstar returning from a hunting patrol with Archeye and Featherstorm. The Clan leader waves his tail to greet them. After a scuffle with WindClan, Cedarstar proclaims a feast in honor of his warriors' bravery. After the feast, he names Raggedpaw a warrior-now Raggedpelt. :He leads his Clan to the Gathering; his Clan is the last to arrive so he quickly joins the other Clan leaders on top the Great Rock. When Raggedpelt hostility digs his claws into the ground after the WindClan deputy, Reedfeather, breaks up a soon-to-be fight, Yellowpaw tells him to calm down as Cedarstar can see them from the Great Rock. :When prey becomes scarce, Cedarstar authorizes the rat battle in the Carrionplace. His deputy, Stonetooth, leads one patrol. Cedarstar leads the other with Crowtail, Scorchpaw, Finchflight, Rowanpaw, Brightflower, and Brackenfoot. He insists on entering first before splitting the two patrols up. After a successful mission, Cedarstar personally praises Yellowpaw on her catch. :He names Yellowpaw and her littermates full warriors— now Yellowfang, Nutwhisker, and Rowanberry. After an ambush from kittypets from the Twolegplace, Cedarstar is outraged with kittypets found on his territory. He decides to lead two patrols that night to teach the kittypets a lesson. His patrol consists of Yellowfang, Rowanberry, Deerleap, and Raggedpelt. When deciding a signal to attack, Cedarstar demonstrates that he'll kink his tail. He hushes Yellowfang and Deerleap before the attack. When two kittypets appear, Cedarstar approaches them alone and demands them to stop trespassing on ShadowClan territory. When Red declares that they can't make them, Cedarstar performs the signal with this tail. At once, his warriors erupt from the shadows. Cedarstar attacks Red first before turning back into the fight. He lets out a triumphant yowl when the kittypets retreat. Yellowfang begins to feel unwell, and Cedarstar is seen concerned. When recounting her injuries to Sagewhisker, Yellowfang uncertainly reports that Cedarstar fell against a tree stump. :When the kittypets Red and Boulder appear in the camp, Cedarstar accuses them of spying. He allows the two kittypets to explain why they want to join ShadowClan and admits that it would be a long and hard struggle for both of them to be fully accepted into the Clan. He looks thoughtful at the two kittypets and accepts their offer, stating that the Clan would be foolish not to turn down the prospect of new warriors during hard times. He allows the two kittypets to stay for one moon to prove their loyalty before making them full members of the Clan. He orders Brackenfoot to show them to the apprentices' den. His deputy immediately argues with him in front of Cedarstar's den. Cedarstar calmly whispers to Stonetooth that they have no proof the two are spies and cuts off his deputy's concerns as he enters his den. :The next day, Cedarstar makes them both apprentices. He renames Red as Russetpaw and gives Featherstorm as her mentor. Before he is given the chance to rename Boulder, the young tom announces that he doesn't want to change it. To Yellowfang's surprise, Cedarstar complies and names Boulder's mentor as Mousewing. He tells the black warrior to make sure his apprentice behaves like a Clan cat. Once again, Stonetooth is quick to question his leader, and Cedarstar tiredly explains that his deputy has to recognize when a battle is worth fighting. :A quarter-moon later, Cedarstar names Foxpaw and Wolfpaw warriors with the names Foxheart and Wolfstep. When the kittypets invade the camp, Yellowfang frantically yowls to Cedarstar that the attack was a rescue mission. Cedarstar roars that Russetpaw and Boulder chose to remain in ShadowClan. He confronts Marmalade to explain that, but the kittypet refuses to listen. Cedarstar orders Yellowfang to find Russetpaw and Boulder, who are on patrol, and bring them back to camp. When the two return, Cedarstar orders Russetpaw and Boulder to explain to Marmalade why they remained in ShadowClan. He harshly insisted that the Clans weren't cruel and that if the kittypets arrived peacefully and asked there wouldn't be a need for bloodshed. He allows Marmalade to take away Hal's body away before threatening him to never return. :Cedarstar later appoints Russetpaw and Boulder as warriors, full members of the Clan. He happily announces that they found their own places in the Clan, and renames Russetpaw as Russetfur. He allows Boulder to keep his name and proclaims that StarClan will seem him as a warrior by what he does, not what he is called. When Yellowfang tells him that she wishes to become Sagewhisker's apprentice, Cedarstar is at first dubious. He wants her to be certain of her choice and hopes that she isn't troubled by the hardships of the Clan. He finally agrees, pleased that Sagewhisker has finally found an apprentice, and wishes her good luck. He announces Yellowfang's appointment to the rest of the Clan. :When the rats attack a patrol, Cedarstar agrees to Raggedpelt's plan to retaliate and announces Raggedpelt in charge of battle plans. During the rat battle, the battle turns into a defeat. Cedarstar is buried underneath a wave of rats. Raggedpelt rushes over to him and drags the Clan leader away. Later, the Clan leader loses a life. He asks to speak to Raggedpelt, and instead of chastising the young warrior, he praises him and tells him that he fought well. He tells Raggedpelt that the Clan now must focus on regaining their strength At the Gathering, Cedarstar reveals that Stonetooth, who was injured in the fight, will be joining the elders. His Clanmates are surprised by this sudden reveal as Cedarstar names Raggedpelt the new deputy. :After Brokenkit is born, Raggedpelt proudly tells Cedarstar that his son is ready to become an apprentice. The Clan leader's eyes cloud when he tells his deputy that being an apprentice isn't just about fighting, much to Raggedpelt's dismay. He is seen dipping his head to Sagewhisker's body, commenting how she was a good friend and medicine cat. During an apprentice ceremony, Cedarstar makes Cloudpelt Deerpaw's mentor, Wolfstep Tanglepaw's mentor and Yellowfang Runningpaw's mentor. Cedarstar also makes Nightpelt Brokenpaw's mentor, to the shock of most cats. Yellowfang expresses her doubts, but he reassures her that he chose Nightpelt to teach Brokenpaw patience and selflessness, and he is not to be singled out. During Heatherstar's report in the Gathering, Cedarstar reprimands Brokenpaw for fighting in front of the other Clans. Because of the interruption, Cedarstar leaves with his Clan early. Raggedpelt argues with his leader about his son, but Cedarstar angrily snaps that Raggedpelt's son broke the truce. :Soon after the Gathering, Yellowfang is awakened by Cedarstar's moaning in the night. He is dying from an unknown illness. He wishes his deputy well and loses his last life before joining StarClan. His Clanmates sit vigil for him, many paying their respects and thanking him. Raggedstar follows him as leader, and Cedarstar is present for his nine lives ceremony. Later on in StarClan, Cedarstar grants Brokenstar his first life and says to use it by living by the warrior code. :During a dream, Yellowfang sees Cedarstar and angrily shrieks why he let Brokenstar become leader. Cedarstar solemnly replies that they had no choice since Brokenstar was Raggedstar's deputy. When Yellowfang angrily retorts that kits have died under Brokenstar's leadership, Cedarstar turns away, saying there is nothing he can do, and that Brokenstar has made ShadowClan the most feared Clan in the forest. Yellowfang sneers that Brokenstar made StarClan fearful of ShadowClan before awakening from her dream. Crookedstar's Promise :Cedarstar is first seen at Crookedpaw's first Gathering, when Bluepaw points out the leaders. He reports sadly that his deputy, Stonetooth, has moved to the elders' den. He then says that Raggedpelt will replace his position. :He is next seen at the following Gathering, sitting on the Great Rock beside Heatherstar. Cedarstar is noted to be speaking shortly after Pinestar announces the beginning of the Gathering. He mentions that despite the new-leaf warmth and prey, kittypets have been straying close to borders. When Pinestar says that he will be increasing patrols, Cedarstar's deputy, Raggedpelt, yowls that no ShadowClan cat has crossed ThunderClan borders in moons. Bluestar's Prophecy :Cedarstar is briefly seen giving his reports at Gatherings. He is first seen scrabbling to the top of the Great Rock, announcing the beginning of the Gathering. Among the crowd, Adderfang angrily asks who put him in charge. Shortly before RiverClan arrives, he is seen standing up to share ShadowClan's news. While Bluepaw is pointing out the leaders to Crookedpaw, she notes that Cedarstar is next to Heatherstar. His deputy, Stonetooth, retires, while Raggedpelt is appointed as the new deputy. :During the following Gathering, Cedarstar is seen behind the ThunderClan leader, Pinestar, who shortly takes his place to share more news. He announces that new-leaf brings prey and warmth, but kittypets are straying closer to borders. Cedarstar notes that ShadowClan had to chase a ginger kittypet from their borders. When Pinestar shares his news, he blinks at Cedarstar, saying it is better to be safe than sorry. :After that Gathering, Cedarstar is next seen at the one following it. He announces that Yellowfang, who was previously a warrior, was currently training under the guidance of Sagewhisker as a medicine cat. When Brokenpaw, one of ShadowClan's apprentices, tries to attack two RiverClan apprentices at another Gathering, he assigns him to clean the elders' den for a moon. Rosetail notes that Cedarstar had been so embarassed. Raggedpelt, however, disagrees with this, Brokenpaw being his son. In the ''Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse : He is listed as the deputy of ShadowClan. Redtail's Debt :Cedarstar attends a Gathering, and he criticizes Heatherstar and Sunstar for their petty grievances against each other. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Raggedstar’s page that it was no surprise Cedarstar made Raggedpelt his deputy despite that Raggedpelt is still a young warrior. It is also mentioned on Sagewhisker’s page that as a medicine cat she served Cedarstar than Raggedstar. On Nightstar's page it is mentioned that Cedarstar appointed Nightpelt as Brokenpaw's mentor, hoping that Nightpelt's gentle approach would soften Brokenpaw's angry impulses. It is also mentioned on Russetfur's page that Cedarstar changed Red's name to Russetpaw to mark the beginning of her new life. It is also mentioned on Boulder's page that Boulder and Red asked Cedarstar to be accepted into the clan as warriors, and Cedarstar agreed. :Cedarstar appears during Tigerclaw's leadership ceremony. When Tigerclaw thinks he is in ShadowClan, Cedarstar arrives and says they are in StarClan's version of ShadowClan. Tigerclaw notices that he is a gray tom with a white belly and heather-colored eyes. He is able to see the outline of the trees behind him. Cedarstar introduces himself and welcomes Tigerclaw. Confused, Tigerclaw asks where the others are. With a gesture of Cedarstar's tail, the rest of the cats arrive. :Cedarstar is the cat to give Tigerclaw his ninth life. He expresses regret for choosing Raggedstar as his deputy. He then places his muzzle against Tigerclaw's and gives him the life for farsightedness and tells him that it will be the loneliest part of his duty as a leader, but it will help in keeping ShadowClan safe. After he is finished receiving the life, Tigerclaw asks Cedarstar about his lives for courage, strength, and revenge. Cedarstar responds by saying that he has enough of those three qualities already, and that StarClan gives gifts for what a leader may lack to make his leadership fair. Tigerclaw thanks him, and Cedarstar welcomes him as Tigerstar, telling him to use his lives to lead ShadowClan well. Trivia Mistakes *He has mistakenly been called Cedarheart. *He was mistakenly said to have heather-colored eyes. Character pixels Leader info Bluestar's Prophecy |to=''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Bluestar's Prophecy}} }} Quotes Notes and references de:Zedernsternru:Кедрозвёздfi:Setritähtifr:Étoile de Cèdrepl:Cedrowa Gwiazdanl:Cederster Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters